The disclosed subject matter relates to systems and methods for transmitting signals. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to unmanned vehicles and systems, methods for transmitting and receiving signals, and methods for transmitting and receiving signals using a swarm of unmanned vehicles.
Various known devices are used for transmitting signals towards a target and receiving reflected signals from the target. The reflected signals can be analyzed to determine various parameters related to the target. In order to obtain accurate results, the transmitted signals are often directed towards the target. Beamforming is a known technique to obtain a desired spatial orientation or focus of the transmitted signals. Beamforming generally utilizes an array of transmitting antennas to cause constructive interference of phased and/or amplitude modulated waves in a desired direction, while causing destructive interference in other directions. Known applications of beamforming include, but not restricted to, RADAR, SONAR, seismology, wireless communications, and so forth. Beamforming also includes detection of reflected signals at a sensor array by various techniques, such as spatial filtering and interference rejection. The transmitting antenna array and the sensor array are typically integral parts of a single device. As a result, the transmitted signals may interfere with the received signals, and decrease Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) of the signal detection scheme.